


Double Date

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, Double Dating, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Ianto and Jack get roped into a double date with Gwen and Rhys. Ianto and Gwen worry.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory. Enjoy!

“This is not a good idea,” Ianto murmurs to Gwen as they sit at their table in the pub, waiting for Jack and Rhys to return for their drinks. “This is actually the worst possible scenario. How did we get ourselves roped into this mess?”

Gwen, feigning a smile, responds through gritted teeth: “I have no bloody idea. You were the one who suggested a double date.”

“I was _joking_ ,” says Ianto. “How was I to know that Jack and Rhys would actually take us up on it? You’re the one who said, _Oh, that sounds like an excellent idea, sweetheart!_ ” The falsetto he uses to imitate Gwen is too high-pitched and entirely too sarcastic to be accurate. “Because one can _always trust_ an immortal to pick up on social cues.” He rolls his eyes. “What’s your excuse for Rhys?”

She frowns at him. “Rhys just likes to be supportive! of me and my career, and if that includes going out for dinner with my boss and his boyfriend, then he’ll agree.” Then her expression becomes a bit sheepish. “I think he’s just overcompensating for being angry about Torchwood in the beginning.”

Before Ianto can reply, Jack returns to the table, bearing two bottles of beer and a basket of chips. “How’s it going, kids?” he asks, beaming, as he takes a seat beside Ianto. Their thighs rub together as Jack hooks a leg around Ianto’s feet. “Rhys will just be a moment. The bartender wouldn’t stop flirting with him.” He waggles his eyebrows.

Ianto bets it was Jack the bartender wouldn’t stop flirting with.

“Ianto and I were just discussing how wonderful this is,” Gwen says, smiling more widely and falsely. She’s not even that good of an actress, but strangely enough, it fools Jack. “You and Ianto should come out with me and Rhys more often!”

“Yes, we should,” Jack agrees. His eyes light up with excitement. “This is what normal couples, non-Torchwood couples, do, don’t they? Be domestic.” He reaches for a chip and crams it into his mouth, chewing and spitting out crumbs as he speaks: “We should invite Tosh and Owen next time.”

Grimacing as he dodges crumbs, Ianto reaches for the beer, wrapping his fingers around the cool glass. He glances up, observing the general happiness in Jack’s expression, the way Gwen has shrugged and is giggling at Jack. 

Oh, this double date can’t be that bad, he decides. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
